Sleepover With The YYH Guys
by Hannah Shikari
Summary: What do you get when you mix two cheese-obsessed, hyperactive teenage girls, a sleepover, the YYH gang, and some blueberries in a blender? We're not sure either, but insanity is definitely part of it!


Sleepover With The YYH Guys

**A.N.**

**Yumiko-san: WELCOME, PEOPLE! (is cheering about new story being posted)**

**Nariko: yes yes, WELCOME! This new fic is not only the product of one authoress, but two!**

**Yumiko-san: (pulls on party popper) YES YES! VERY TRUE, ALL YOU READERS!**

**Nariko: so, clearly the title meant sleepovers, but it's no normal sleepover with two very not normal people.**

**Yumiko-san: WHICH MEANS US!**

**Nariko: we should do the disclaimer and start the chapter before they leave.**

**Yumiko-san: (cries) NO, DON'T LEAVE! We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and anything else that has been copyrighted by Yoshihiro Togashi-sama!**

**Nariko: enjoy!**

Prologue: The Two Girls' Lives

A young girl with black hair that fell just past her shoulders jerked on the couch as the house door was kicked open with a bang, choking on the piece of cheddar cheese she was nibbling on.

"I'M HO-OME!" came the usual cry from the doorway as the she struggled to catch her breath again. In stepped a girl about a few years older than the first. Her shoulder-length brown curls were pulled into a tight ponytail that bounced when she moved and her big brown eyes were alight with excitement. "Yumiko-chan! You home?!"

"I'm right here," the first girl replied, looking over her shoulder from the couch with dark brown eyes that appeared black at first glance. She turned back to continue fanning herself with the now-empty cheese wrapper in a desperate attempt to cool down her body temperature. "Where've you been? It's too hot to be up and about and doing anything right now, Nariko-chan."

"Maybe you _should_ do something to get the heat off of you," the older girl, Nariko, said with a pout as she sat down next to her friend. "Sitting there will just make you feel hotter...somehow."

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want," Yumiko yawned as she wiped the sweat on her body with a small towel. "I'm no lazy ass like some people in the house."

Their house was small and cluttered, but at least it was cozy. In the entrance was a narrow staircase that led to the bedrooms as well as a hall to the sitting room, where both girls were now. There was a small TV set up on top of a little desk, a sofa, and a few other random bits of furniture that were covered in papers and books and plastic bags and a few monkey figurines. Their kitchen was connected to the sitting room without a door and was about the same size, with a pantry, fridge, stove, sink, and other kitchen necessities or even kitchen non-necessities (who needs a ceremonial dagger in the kitchen when there are plenty of other knives available?) lined against the wall. They had a small table fit for four but surrounded by seven wooden chairs, each of which had been hand-painted in different colors and different-sized handprints.

Nariko rolled her eyes, until they suddenly fixed on the cheese wrapper Yumiko had carelessly tossed aside in exchange for the towel. Brown eyes flashed and she rounded on her younger friend, crossing her arms over her loud yellow t-shirt with symbols that basically meant, "Giraffe does not equal elephant," glowering. "You did _not_ just eat the last of the cheese."

Yumiko gulped and grinned nervously, bits of unswallowed cheddar showing between the teeth. "N-No, I didn't eat a-all of it," she stammered. "I-I mean, we've still got some brie and some curds and some grated mozzarella and a can full of parmesan –"

Nariko dashed to the kitchen and threw the door to the fridge open, then rumaged inside. From her spot on the couch, all Yumiko could see beyond the open door were a pair of feet and a few packages of cheese that just wasn't cheddar and so just wasn't good enough being tossed through the air and into the walls and counters and floor. The fridge door slammed shut and Nariko emerged, her hands full of blueberries as she tearfully shoved them all into her mouth at once. Yumiko said nothing, not even bothering to remind Nariko that the blueberries weren't washed and that they were actually for the muffin mix she was planning on making. When Nariko was going through cheese withdrawal, it was best to just leave her be with the blueberries.

A few minutes later, once Nariko had successfully managed to chew and swallow each of the blueberries (Yumiko never caught on to how she did it with so many in her mouth at once; it was just one of those things only Nariko could do) and wash her face, she plunked next to her friend on the sofa, causing it to creak loudly. She wasn't fat or overweight, but she certainly wasn't skinny and was working on a diet, but the sofa just didn't like her sitting on it, even now that she'd lost fifteen pounds. Some things just never change.

"Anyways," Nariko sighed, "you got any plans to do for tonight? I am superly, duperly bored."

"I got nothing," the younger girl said, boredom evident in her voice. "Unless you count sleeping as something. What about you? Any plans for tonight?"

"I have absolutely nothing planned, couldn't you tell by the fact that I asked you first?" the older girl snapped wearily, the after-effects of her tantrum not yet completely worn off. "There's no more cheese in the fridge and I'm going to be bored to death if we don't find something to do."

Yumiko raised an eyebrow as she stared at the cheese littering the kitchen floor and sighed. "You're not the only one that's going to die from boredom," she agreed. "I miss the cheese. We eat cheese every single day." Nariko's eyes threw daggers and Yumiko squirmed in pain.

"So, now what?" Nariko asked from her position next to Yumiko. "It's not like we have boyfriends or anybody else to spend the rest of the day with."

Silence descended between the two girls as they both thought about their plans, or lack thereof, for the night. It was just a matter of time before a light bulb would flash over their heads. Speaking of which...

"I have an idea!" Yumiko exclaimed with a light bulb flashing brightly on top of her head, dancing from side to side as the vague cheers of Burn, Baby, Burn could be heard. A second later, said idea light bulb burst into flame without any traces left. "Owwie, there goes my head."

"It was already gone to begin with," the older girl muttered under her breath with a cartoon sweatdrop at the back of her head. "So, what do you have?"

"This, I know, sounds cheesy and all," Yumiko said, cueing the squeal from the older girl. "But, why don't we have a sleepover? It's not like we have anything else to do."

"That's really not a bad idea," Nairko mused to herself. "But who's going to come? It's not like we have a lot of friends in this place."

Yumiko began to think about this new problem, even though almost everybody knew that it was a very impossible task for this girl to think. A few seconds later, a light bulb flashed on top of her head, which promptly grew legs the next second, and ran away through the door right after, singing a lovely variation called These Bulbs Are Made For Walking.

"Crap, that was the last walking light bulb I had," Yumiko said, folding her arms over her chest and pouting. "I'm gonna have to munch on the neighbor's supply until I can get more."

"I'm sure as hell not lending you any of mine!" Nariko exclaimed as a second cartoon sweatdrop appeared at the back of her head and began a romantic waltz with the first one. "Back to the topic at hand, though: who's going to come?"

"Well, what about the Yu-Yu gang?" Yumiko suggested once she had gotten over the loss of her running light bulb. "They'll need a break from Baby Face's works every once in a while too."

Nariko's face brightened almost immediately. "You know what?" she said. "That is the best idea you've ever suggested to me – which doesn't count for much, but..."

"True," the younger girl said without thinking as she nodded her head, until she realized what both sentences meant. "Hey! For your information, my ideas are just as great as anybody else's!"

"Like the time you tried to bomb the Republic of Oz?" the older girl said skeptically as she wagged a finger in the air. "But didn't work?"

"I tripped and the bomb fell," the younger girl said in defense. "It wasn't my fault! Blame the rock that tripped me! Or the lack of cheese, cheese fuels my power."

"Or the fact that the Republic of Oz doesn't exist?" Nariko muttered under her breath. When Yumiko looked at her quizically, she merely said, "Let's just get back to business, shall we? I'll get the mansion done and you get the guys, deal?"

"Why am I always the one that gets the guys?" Yumiko whined in protest as Nariko pushed her out the door. "Why can't you get them and I get the mansion done?"

"Because you would freeze the mansion at absolute zero," Nariko bluntly said as they reached the door. "Besides, I don't want all the fangirls on my tail because I get the boys to myself." Yumiko tried to protest again, but Nariko wouldn't have it. "Now get moving before they catch onto your trail so you can avoid them! And FOR THE RECORD, KURAMA IS MINE!"

Nariko shoved Yumiko out the door and slammed it shut behind her, leaving the younger girl in a tangled heap on the doorstep as the neighbors' cats came running towards the cheese crumbs left behind on her shirt, hoping that there would be mice nearby. When they realized there weren't any, the cats finally left and Yumiko was able to stand again.

"The least she could do is make a portal to Baby Face's office," she muttered as she brushed the imaginary dust mites off her clothes. "Well, better get going."

Yumiko snapped her fingers and she disappeared into oblivion. TO REKAI WE GO!

**A.N.:**

**Nariko: WE'RE BACK!**

**Yumiko-san: YAY TO PROLOGUES AND CHEESE!**

**Nariko: GO CHEESE!**

**Yumiko-san: anyway, don't forget to click the purple button on the left, you know you love it!**

**Nariko: and it loves you! RETURN THE LOVE, PEOPLE!**


End file.
